Dont Tell My Secret
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Fionna finds out Marshall's dirty secret and trys to tell Gumball. watch what happens. ML x PG , Gumshall , Marshall x Gumball whatever you wanna call it :P. (so many pairing names GLOB!) XP


**Don't Tell My Secret**

**I don't own Adventure Time. If I did there wouldn't be anyone watching it ;) **

**anyways enjoy what ya read.**

* * *

Fionna and Marshall were inside the shared tree house of both Cake & Fionna. Fionna was sitting on the wooden ground across from a floating vampire, named Marshall. She was drinking hot chocolate out of a white coffee mug. This happened every so often, when Marshall would come in the middle of the day to hang out with Fionna while Cake hanged out with her boyfriend Monochromicorn.

Marshall laughed with his velvet voice "I bet Gum wad measures how much air he takes in and home many times he blinks each day for fun. What a nerd."

Fionna giggled slightly. "..Marshall, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said floating over to Fionna leaning towards Fonna grabbing her face with his fingers. "Your in love with me right?" he said winking.

Fionna pushed him away. "Ya right." she rolled her eyes. "I wanted to ask you, why do you pick on Gumball so much?"

He smiled. "That's easy. He's fun to pick on"

"You say that but I think there's another reason?" Fionna questioned watching all of Marshall's movements carefully.

"Nope." He smiled and began tuning his guitar floating in the air. "and if there was. I wouldn't tell you." Marshall said calmly teasing Fionna.

Fionna bolted up from the ground and put her hands on her hips. "Why not!?" she whined.

"Because."

"Because why?"

They playfully argued back and forth for about 10 minutes until Marshall started to get bored.

He put his hand on Fionna's mouth to shut her up and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" he said cooling into Fi's ear.

Her head nodded up and down.

"I have a crush on him." Marshall pulled away to see Fionna's reaction.

_Fionna's P.O.V_

"I have a crush on him." Marshall whispered into my ear and moved away from me.

_Oh my glob! Me and him both have a crush on the same freakin' dude!... but Gumball did Reject me __when I told him I had a crush on him..does that mean Gumball's gay? No wonder he rejected my ass!.. Wait what about Marshall..is he gay to?_

_Marshall's P.O.V_

Fionna seemed to be lost in thought but at least she wasn't crying or kicking my ass. Fionna looked up at me with a small blush on her cheeks. "A-Are you.. uhmm..gay, Marshall?" she asked.

I thought it over. _I liked girls but Gumball was an exception to that. Can you consider him a girl? _

I smiled and then I looked at Fionna shaking my head. "Nah..I think I'm bi." I said smirking at her. "Uhmm..." Fionna laughed nervously but smiled anyway. _She probably doesn't know what to say._

"That's cool bro.." There was a long awkward silence. ".. does Gumball know you like him?"

she said smiling.

"Nope." _..he'll never know. _

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Nope." _Fuck no!_

"What! Why?" Fionna whined. I was taken back a bit but I responded anyway.

"Do you think princeys gonna say oh Marshall I love you lets walk off into the sunset together~" I said acting out sarcastic & smiling a toothy vampire grin. Fionna narrowed her eyes but eventually smiled "Probably not,because the sun set would burn you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. _..I think I'm off the hook._

"Well let's go." Fionna said getting up putting away her dirty coffee mug.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Let's go tell Gumball." she said smiling at me.

"No." I said nearly screeching.

"So your not gonna tell him?" Fionna said raising her eyebrow.

"...No" I said meekly hoping to hell she would just drop it.

"Ok!" She giggled. "I will for you then!" With that Fionna started running out of the Tree house.

"Wait!" My eyes got wide as I followed her frantically grabbing my bone umbrella before I left out into the sunlight.

_Gumball's P.O.V_

_Today was so magnificent. _I walked into my garden enjoying the sun and watering my Candy plants. I bent over to smell a red lollipop tulip. "Fionna!" I heard a familiar voice scream. _Marshall?_

I felt someone grab onto my arm. It was Fionna drenched in sweat and breathless.

"It's Marshall... he's.." She panted out but Marshall covered her mouth with his sickly green hand.

"What is going on?" I asked straightening myself, standing confidently, and glaring at Marshall for treating Fionna with such disrespect.

"Oh nothing just Fio- Ow!" Marshall said letting go of Fionna's mouth because she had bitten him. Before Marshall could stop he she screamed out "MARSHALL L-"

"Stop.." said Marshall with so much venom it stopped Fionna mid sentence. "I told you that because I thought I could trust you..." He seemed to have both pain and grief over his face mixed with anger. "But go ahead and tell Gumball everything!"

Marshall than stormed off. I looked at Fionna with concern.

_Marshall's P.O.V_

As soon as I got back to my cave home. I threw my umbrella and flew up my ladder to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed and for the first time since Ashley betrayed me I cried. I could taste salt on my lips and the softness of my pillow as I screamed into it.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up there was a knock at the door. _It's probably Fionna... _I ignored it but the knocking continued and I grumbled getting up. I floated down my ladder past my axe and swinged the door open.

It wasn't Fionna but Gumball. I frowned. _He's probably here to reject me._

He smiled shyly. "May I come in?" he asked politely. I moved out of the way and he sat on the couch. _Here it comes.. _I shut the door and floated to the couch but didn't sit. He looked up at me._ I must look like absolute shit._

"Whatever secret you had told Fionna she did not tell me..so you two can stop fighting." he said looking up at me giving a quick smile. I kept my stance but secretly I was jumping with joy on the inside. There was a long silenced moment before I looked at Gumball and answered.

"Hmph." I smirked my normal smile. "I guess I can forgive her she did give me a good exercise chasing her." I said sticking out my tongue.

Gumball grinned and stood up. "I am glad." Unexpectedly he gave me a quick hug. "I don't want my two best friends fighting."I smiled warmly. _Well as warm as a vampire could muster up. _

"Well now that this is settled I shall take my leave." Gumball said bowing and then heading for the door. A short panic hit my chest as he turned the door knob.

"Wait." I called out.

He turned his head to look back at me. "Hmm?"

"I-I wanted to tell you my secret." I said coming closer to him.

"That's nice Marshall but you do-"

I pushed my cold lips into his warm gum ones. I excepted him to push me away and ban me from the Candy Kingdom forever but he put his hand up to my face and kissed back instead. I licked the bottom of his lip and Gumball opened his mouth. I slid my snake tongue into his gummy mouth. Sweetness exploded into my mouth. my tongue in an unexplored area. We stayed like that for a while but Gumball pulled away for air and was blushing a deep red.

"I-I have a secret to.." he said and kissed my lips lightly and hugged me tight hiding his blushing face in my T-shirt. I smiled and rested my chin on his gum hair.

_What a nerd. _


End file.
